Summer funOR is it a war? BOYS VS GIRLS!
by sue9292
Summary: “This is war boys, and this is not a war you will win” and with those words the war began, boys VS girls! Summer fun! LXJP SBXOC RLXOC better than it sounds, believe me! T for the safe side
1. Let the war begin

Lilly Evans was going to have the best summer ever!

...or so she thought...

She woke up as usual, got dressed brushed her teeth, had breakfast blah blah blah

"Lilly dear when are your friends arriving?" asked Peter Evans

Lilly looked up from her book to look at the clock on the wall which had been a present from her parents wedding

"In about 10 minutes dad" He nodded slightly, a small smile appearing as he watched his daughter adjust her position from being curled up on the purple sofa to a more comfortable position as she carried on reading.

Just as her book was getting to a good part an owl flew through the window landing on Lilly's shoulder, she hurriedly opened it

_Lilly!_

_CRISIS!!! P__otte__r__ Black and Lupin! My parents are going on holiday for the entire summer...with the potter's! __Black lives there in the summer and Lupin is__ there as well! This means they are all staying around my house!__ Brie's here and my parents say you're allowed to come for the whole summer! They've already started to destroy valuable things Lil!!__ WE NEED YOU!_

_Cassy._

The bottom of the letter was a bit burnt...well that can't be good thought Lilly

"DAD! Cassy and Brie can't come! But I can stay round her house all the summer! Can I dad please! She says it's an emergency! They need me!!!"

She got on her knees and begged her dad, he just laughed and said of course you can dear. She hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running up stairs to get her things, she yelled a quick goodbye to Petunia, gave her mum a kiss on the cheek and stepped into their new magic fireplace.

"Cassy's house!" Lilly yelled before being span rapidly in the fire

She was quite literally thrown out of the fire place, she stood up coughing from the dust and looked around, only one word came out of her mouth

"Wow"

Cassy's house was not a house, it was a mansion.

She stood, covered in soot and dust from head to toe in a living room bigger than her house.

Lilly frowned, things were quiet, too quiet.

Glancing around she saw trip wires surrounding her, nodding to herself she muttered

"yep, the marauders are here"

A loud reply made her jump

"YES WE ARE!"

The trip wires moved, hitting her feet, she fell quickly, the wind knocked right out of her.

She flipped over onto her back and saw three grinning faces above her

She coughed and tried to get up but she was so winded she couldn't move

Their faces soon dropped as 2 girls pushed past the three to kneel next to her

"What did they do to you Lilly!?" She heard Cassy say

Lilly tried to talk but only coughed more, trying and failing to draw breath into her lungs.

"Is she ok?" She heard James's voice over her, it was deeper than it was last time they met.

"She's got Asthma you idiots!" Cassy yelled

"Really?! Oh my god!" Brie started going through Lilly's bag, trying desperately to find her inhaler

"What's Asthma?" Sirius asked in a concerned voice

"It means it affects her breathing, her inhaler is something she has to breath from, there are miniscule pills in the inhaler which will help her breath, they can have what's called attacks when they can't breath, the dust and soot didn't help and then we shocked her, making her breath it in quicker" Remus explained as fast as he could

"So this is our fault?" James yelled

"YES IT IS BLOODY WELL YOU'RE FAULT!" Cassy screamed as she tried to help Brie find Lilly's inhaler

"Got it!" Brie said, they pulled Lilly into a sitting position and the boys watched as they gave her the inhaler and she breathed in as best she could through it.

After a few minutes Lilly was feeling better, they helped her up and put her on the sofa, Cassy got her a drink and her breath went back to normal.

We're sorry Evans, didn't kno-" James started to say

His apology was cut off by Lilly standing and screaming in his face

"I COULD HAVE DIED! ASTHMA ATTACKS CAN KILL YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, I HADN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!"

James fell back into his seat and the boys looked down, ashamed.

"Why, boys tell me why…?" Lilly said, a lot calmer than before.

"It's what we do, we're…well we're 'us'. We didn't know tripping you up while you were covered in dust could have killed you." Sirius piped up. Lilly's look softened

"I'm sorry for yelling, that's actually the first time my asthma has been a problem, sometimes I get a little bit out of breath, that was my first attack. I haven't been using my inhaler lately- I keep forgetting, that's mainly what caused the attack."

"Ok then now we've established that it wasn't our fault we can go back to attacking you girls for the whole summer?" James said with a grin, Lilly threw him a glare

"We will not take this summer lying down boys, you've just announced a war, and we accept" Brie stood and said forcefully.

"So would you rather we did 'things' standing up then Brie?" Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows at the word things.

Brie blushed and glared at him, the three boys just sat and grinned at the girls

"This is war boys, and this is not a war you will win" Cassy stood and said, her half rimmed glasses falling down her nose slightly.

Lilly then stood as well so that the three girls looked more serious, they looked at each other and smirked, each turned exactly as the other two did (making them look even scarier, as it gave the impression they could read eachother's minds) and they walked out, heads held high and smiling to themselves slightly.

The boys stared after them, mouths slightly open in shock

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for you to convince your parent's to leave us here James, they're scaring me. And you promised we'd be able to get together with them. You know how much I like Cassy!" Remus said with a sigh

"And that I like Brie! I cannot believe we thought this would work!" Sirius punched the pillow next to him.

"Guy's all we have to do is make this interesting. We'll make this a proper war, with stakes, we'll get the girl's, trust me" James explained

"Huh?" Sirius said

James sighed "We say if we win we get you three or something like that, they can't beat us at a war! So we win and they are ours"

The three boys laughed loudly, very proud of themselves for thinking of this.

Cassy, Brie and Lilly stood outside the door. Eavesdropping.

With a look towards each other all three whispered 'group meeting now!' and sprinted into Cassy's bedroom.

A/N REVIEW!


	2. fighting and the slap

Lily put silencing charms around Cassy's room as she knew the 2 other girls were going to start screaming

"SIRIUS BLACK LIKES ME?!"Brie yelled before falling onto Cassy's bed

"REMUS LUPIN LIKES ME?!" Cassy shrieked, equally as loud and collapsed onto her bed next to Brie

Lily just down right screamed to get her anger out.

After a moment the girls calmed down and sat in a circle on the bed which was roughly the size of a small room.

"Ok now we've got that out of our system we need to work out some stuff" Cassy said to the 2 girls

Lily nodded violently

"Yes girls we've got to make plans, ok, first we know we have the advantage because Cassy lives here, so we have someone who knows this place inside out. Any secret passage ways or anything Cass?" Lily and Brie looked to Cassy who had an evil plan in mind

"Well I know a lot about this house, it gets boring here so I went to the library and I read up on the house. So first I say we block off the library, Lupin reads, he'll go there to find stuff out on the house, we'll work out other stuff later...oh and girls, this house was created by dark wizards, they put up charms and stuff...one is that underage wizards can do magic with out being found out. The boys don't know that, so keep your wand with you and if you do magic don't let the guys see, the longer we keep this a secret the better!"

"So we can do magic??" Lily asked excitedly. Cassy nodded, making her glasses go down her nose. Lily hugged the girls excitedly and they put their heads together

"Plan of action, Cassy and me will go to the library and put charms and defences up so only we can enter willingly-the boys would probably force us to get them in otherwise. While Brie stays here and puts charms and stuff up around this room so that we at least know we have one safe room, got it girls?"

The other two girls nodded, they put their hands in and lifted them while saying WIN THE WAR!

And with that Cassy and Lily ventured out of their safe room, creeping down a few hallways until they got to 2 huge double doors, they crept in and did all the spells they knew around the huge room.

But as soon as they got out and closed the door Sirius and James jumped them, the girls put up a fight but were soon trapped, Remus then came around the corner, gave a dirty look to Sirius who had tackled Cassy to the floor and then walked straight past them to the library doors. They all watched as he tapped the door a few times, put his ear to it for a moment then span on his heel to look at the girls

"Sirius let Cassy up" He said simply, soon Cassy was on her feet, still pushing against Sirius's chest as he tried to hold her still

"Cassy, what spells are used on the door?" He asked, Cassy put her fingers to her lips and dragged them along them, a sign of zipping her lips.

He calmly walked towards her and held her struggling chin still so she was looking straight into his eyes

"I'll say it again then...what spells are used here Cassy?"

She shook her head violently, forcing Remus's grip on her chin to break.

Lily took the moment that James's focus was on Remus to elbow him in the gut, he loosened his grip, as soon as he did She broke free and kicked Sirius in the back of the shin, making him let go of Cassy, they then legged it back into Cassy's room. They closed the door behind them and Lily muttered _That was close_

Cassy nodded in agreement. But they soon realised they were alone in the room. Where was Brie?

They checked that she had put up spells, which she had. So again they walked out of their safe room and started to make their way to where the boy's rooms were.

They found Brie tied up in the centre of an old room, a gag in her mouth and her hands tied behind a chair. She sat rapidly shaking her head and mumbling things through the gag

The two girls were oblivious though as they untied their friend, as soon as her gag was off she shrieked at them

"TRAP!" Then the lights went out.

"Damn it!" Lily shouted as a strong arm wrapped around her waist and one over her mouth. She soon found that the same had happened to the two other girls as the lights came back on.

"There's no point in struggling girls!" Remus yelled as all three girls tried desperately to shake them off.

The girls slowly over about 10 minutes stopped fighting as all their energy was wasted on their failed attempts on getting free.

Sirius now had Brie pinned to a wall, Remus had put both his arms around Cassy, simply holding her to him, he was surprisingly strong thought Cassy, James had had to wrestle Lily to the floor to stop her from getting away.

"So when were you guys going to tell us that you liked us?" Brie asked innocently from her place between the was and Sirius

All three guys looked very shocked, though only Remus loosened his grip on his girl.

She used this moment to get out her wand and quickly tied up the boys and magically pinned them to the wall opposite the girls.

Brie rubbed her wrists where Sirius had been extremely forceful in keeping her still. Lily stood up and brushed herself off while Cassy kept her wand high and pointed at the boys.

The boys could still talk though

"You've done it now Cassy, you'll get expelled for using magic!" James yelled, struggling in vain to free him self.

The girls laughed.

"Actually no I won't boys, this is where I live and my parents put up wards and spells and defences, I get private lessons on magic in the summer so they put up wards they designed themselves so only I could do underage magic, which means none of you can, but me" Cassy lied easily

Lily suddenly gasped as she saw Brie's wrists

"Brie, your poor arms!" Brie's arms were now going a kind of purple colour of bruising.

Sirius pulled at his binds as he saw the horrified look on the girls faces. Brie gently brushed her hand over each bruise before looking into Sirius's eyes

"Do you like to hurt the women you like Black?" she said softly.

A look of desperation fell upon Sirius's face he struggled harder than ever and said in a hurt voice

"Of course I don't, I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry Brie, please" even the other two girls could tell he meant it but Brie walked up to him and slapped him hard on the face.

"How dare you! What are you, a woman beater Black!" she screamed, he looked horrified as she ran out of the room, only he had seen the tears in her eyes.

Cassy's concentration left her as she went after Brie. The boys fell to the floor. Lily just stood there.

Sirius strode forwards and grabbed Lily's shoulders gently

" I didn't mean it, she was struggling, please believe me!"

Lily nodded slowly, he looked horrified with himself.

"I believe you. Now this is war, if we win then for the whole of 6th year you must be our personal slaves, doing every single thing we ask of you"

James stepped forwards

"And if we win then you lily must go out on 4 dates with me, Sirius goes with brie and remus with cassy, agreed?"

"I only agree on this condition, if brie does not want to go on the dates with Sirius then I will go on 4 more dates with you Potter. Agreed?"

They shook hands and Lily ran out after the other two girls.

Sirius just stood there, a horrified look on his face

"You didn't mean it mate, she knows that, it was just shock that's all" Remus said, as James patted him on the back, Sirius slowly nodded and they went back to their room to plan

Cassy's room

When Lily got back Cassy was just finishing healing Brie's wrists

"I didn't mean to slap him Lil, but I was just so shocked, I know he didn't mean it, I saw the look on his face." Brie said slowly, her head down.

"Hey how did they get you?" Lily asked

"I went into the garden because i got bore of waiting for you two, then Sirius came and sat next to me, i got up but as soon as i did he grabbed me, it took both him and James to get me tid up, i put up a big fight" She smiled

Lily nodded and told them the deal and they then started to talk about plans...

A/N REVIEW!!


	3. forgiving and kissing and i hate you

They thought up ideas for about a few hours then when they saw the time (2am) they all went to bed, sharing Cassy's huge bed.

The Boys at the same time

"Guys we'd better get to bed, I can't be bothered to try and get this door open anymore!" Cried Sirius as they failed again at getting the library door open.

Remus stayed behind, he was determined to get the door open. James and Sirius thought it was some pride thing, like he couldn't let the smarts of Cassy beat him. But an hour after they left he accepted defeat and came to bed.

Back to the girls-10am

Brie woke up to the sounds of the birds outside, she looked up to see the other two girls still asleep, without waking them she got dressed, brushed her teeth, put a little bit of makeup on and went downstairs.

She got an apple out of the kitchen and sat outside on the bench near the rose bushes. She took a bite of her apple, put in on her lap on her personalised handkerchief and closed her eyes, just enjoying the slight breeze and the taste of the apple. Suddenly she felt the bench dip a little with the weight of another person and before she could open her eyes a pair of hands had gently picked up her arms. She opened her eyes to see Sirius there, a sad look upon his face, she just sat and watched in silence as he slowly brought each of her wrists to his face and kissed them lovingly.

"You have no idea how sorry I am Brie" He said, his voice nearly a whisper.

She looked into his eyes as he looked into hers, they were silently pleading with her to forgive him, they were a dark brown, a sort of chocolate colour. She nodded a fraction, to say silently that she forgave him

"I know you didn't mean t-" but before she could finish he had moved a hand behind her head and pushed their lips together. At first Brie stayed still, shocked at what was happening, but after a moment she gave into the soft kiss, Sirius smiled into it as he felt her kiss back, though she did seem very shy. He didn't push it as he moved his hand from the back of her head to cup her cheek, the other moving around her waist to pull her a bit closer. She made a little noise at the movement and he suddenly felt hot, he wanted her to be making more little noises like that.

Her hands went around his neck and he growled a little bit as she played with the hair on the back of his head. She was surprised this small movement was doing so much to him. After a few minutes Brie broke the kiss and edged away from Sirius a little bit, hoping he didn't notice but unfortunately he did, a frown crossed his face. A frown was upon her face as well as she suddenly realised what she'd done.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice.

Tear were starting to sting her eyes

"I've betrayed my friends, you stole my first kiss without any warning, I'm supposed to hate you and I know that you will throw me away now that I'm another girl you've been able to get" She cried, standing and starting to run to the house.

Sirius was up like a shot he sprinted after her and spun her round, she tried to get away but he held her face in his hands and forced her to look at him.

"1 if they are truly your friends they won't care about this. 2 I'm sorry I stole your first kiss with out any warning. 3 your SUPPOSED to hate me, I'm SUPPOSED to hate you, but It hasn't really work now has it? And 4 what are you talking about?"

She shook off his hands and said as she backed away from him

"I know how you are with girls, I've seen it Black. You use them and leave them, once or twice I've been the one they come to crying over you because you've broken their hearts. I know that you've made bets with your friends on girls, and I quote 'I bet I can get her to fall in love with me' you treat girls like objects. And I'm just another conquest. I regret this as I've come to my senses and I've remembered why I hated you...why I still hate you." Tears poured down her face as she spoke, venom in her voice as she spat out the quote.

He stood dumbfounded as she turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could back to the house...her apple lying forgotten on the floor, her handkerchief laid out on the bench with her initials in blue stitch.


	4. waking lily and a storm

Brie ran as fast as she could, barely knowing where she was going. When she reached a dead end she leant against the wall and as more tears freed themselves from her eyes she slid down the wall, pulling her knees to her chest she cried...

Back to the girls

"Wake up Lils!" Cassy moaned, trying to force her 'dead to the world' friend to get up.

Then Cassy got impatient and after hitting Lily with a pillow she went down stairs to try and find Brie and get some breakfast.

As she got an orange from the kitchen she looked out of the window into the garden, all three of the boys were sitting on the bench, Sirius was in the middle and he looked quite upset. But she thought nothing of it, though she felt safer knowing where the boys were.

Trying not to dribble orange down her favourite top Cassy wandered round the house trying to find Brie but to no avail. By now Cassy had lost her good mood that oranges give her (A/N hehe, sorry, just wanted to put that in) and was sure that the boys had kidnapped her then gone off and left her to play in the garden.

She jogged back to her room and found Lily just stretching...still with her pyjamas on

"So your now with the living again I see" Cassy said in an impatient voice. She tapped her foot and crossed her arms as Lily gave her a tired look and under Cassy's fierce gaze she started to went into the bathroom to get changed and do her teeth.

After that they both walked down one of the many corridors as Cassy told Lily that Brie was missing again.

They fist went to the garden where the boys were still sitting

"Ok where is Brie?" Lily said calmly

James looked up at them and frowned

"We don't know, now go away Evans!" He said irritably

Cassy glared at them

"We know you have her, she wouldn't have just left without saying something now would she!?" She said coolly

Remus stood and faced her

"We don't know where she is now go away"

"Not until you tell us where she is!" Cassy yelled in his face

Suddenly the pair found them selves being dragged away, Cassy was now over Remus's shoulder screaming bloody murder and Lily's wrist was being pulled with dramatic force.

When they got inside Remus carefully dropped Cassy on the sofa and yanked on Lily's arm so she fell next to Cassy.

"We don't know where she is but earlier she was with Sirius in the garden, then she ran into the house and now who knows where she is" He said calmly, standing over the girls.

"I will, you still can't get into the library can you Lupin, but we can, which means we have the upper hand, so bye, we need to find our friend!" Cassy said as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, standing face to face with him. She then turned on her heel and walked out, Lily following close behind.

As Remus walked back to the garden he muttered to himself

"If only she knew how cute that stupid pushing the glasses thing is"

The girls

So they got to the library because Cassy thought she could find Brie using something very special in there.

The room had high ceilings and as too many books to read in a lifetime, but on one wall was a map the size of the whole wall, it was old and a little bit torn.

"It's a map of the house isn't it?" Lily asked the obvious question as she gazed open mouthed at it

"Yes, and it is going to help us find Brie" Cassy answered as she pulled a tall ladder towards the map, she climbed up and started to search the map

"This map will show us where someone is, it's like that stupid map the boys have of Hogwarts, remember? The one we stole in 3rd year? I still hate them for turning our hair nasty colours until we gave it back. You search the bottom, and I'll search the top" Cassy told her, sounding sour as she remembered what they had done to their hair.

After about 10 minutes Lily cried out in celebration

"I've found her!" She pointed at the dot which was Brie

Cassy slid down the ladder and gasped in horror as she saw where brie was.

"We have to go! That's the forbidden side of the house, you know I said the house was built by dark wizards? And how my parents had 'tried' to get rid of the spells and stuff...well they haven't finished going over the house! That part is still full of dark magic!!"

Lily put a hand over her mouth and they both ran out as fast as they could.

But as soon as they left the room James and Remus were waiting, they were leant against either side of the wall

"Hi girls" James said cheerily

"We don't have time for this" Lily said urgently and the tried to run past the boys. But they stood in their way

"Brie's in trouble now move!" Cassy yelled trying to push Remus away

"How?" Sirius said, now coming round the corner

"We're not going to tell you lot!" Lily screamed

"We won't move until you tell us why she's in trouble!" Lupin spoke calmly as he took a step towards Cassy.

Cassy walked forwards and put her wand to Remus's throat

"Move right now before I blow your head off Lupin, our friend could die if we don't get to her!" She said in a deadly voice, her eyes darkening with anger.

The boys put their hands up and moved to the side. Both girls ran past them and Cassy lead the way around a corner.

"We are going to follow right?" James asked them?

"Hell yes" Remus said and they started to follow the girls footsteps.

Where we left Brie...

Brie cried for what seemed like an age before she was able to stand. She let the tears fall down her face as she looked out of the window, a storm seemed to be brewing, dark clouds were moving across the sky. She touched the window as she leant out to get a better look. But a sharp electric shock flew through her arm and she recoiled in shock. As she stared out the window lightening strikes fell from the sky and the thunder made her jump back.

Something wasn't right, the storm was approaching too fast. She turned to leave but an invisible force stopped her by throwing her down the hall, her back hit the dead end and she moaned in pain. Standing up she took out her wand and tried to spell the force away but nothing worked. Instead her wand flew out of her hand and down the hall way, past the force. She started to panic as she leant against the wall.

She pressed herself up against the force and screamed for help but no one came. She could not see a way out...but then she heard a creak of a door opening, she turned to see a dark shadow silhouetted in the door frame. A deep chuckle came from the shadow

"What is a young girl doing in a place like this?" The man spoke with a silky tone, as if her were trying to talk to a small child. He stepped forwards. His shoes, the thunder and Brie's breathing now the only sounds.

"Who are you?" Brie asked in a scared quiet voice

The man chuckled again and he stepped closer. He got so close that he was able to reach out and touch her cheek

"Mudblood. A mudblood in my house. I will not stand for this!" He yelled.

Then everything went dark for Brie.


	5. Sirius and Brie

"Here's her wand!" Lily said, her voice stricken as she picked it up. Cassy moved past where the wand was...she moved slowly down the corridor, her wand at the ready, Lily followed close behind her.

"Cassy look" Lily pointed out the window...a fierce storm was outside, lightening striking every so often

"What the hell" A sudden voice made them jump, it was James, Sirius and Lupin.

They too were looking out the window.

"Boys, go back, you don't know what is here, I do. You'll get yourselves killed" Cassy told them

"We're not leaving you girls" James said seriously

"Don't make me make you leave Potter!" Lily warned

James just laughed, but this soon stopped as he found himself in a headlock

"Hey get off me"

"Fine" She said simply, she suddenly let go and he fell backwards into the wall

But as he hit the wall a door made itself clear behind him.

Cassy checked the door for tricks before opening it with a simple spell.

Cassy entered first, closely followed by Remus who was keeping a close eye on her, then came Sirius, then James who was making sure he kept his eye on Lily.

They were in a pitch black room and just as they all entered the door slammed shut behind them

"Lumos" Cassy said, the wand lit up the room, it was plain, there was nothing on the walls, no furniture, only doors, a lot of doors, all standing in long lines across the walls.

They heard a muffles cry at the back of their group and all of them turned to find Lily was gone

"Lily!" James cried. But he got no response.

Suddenly Brie came running into them from one of the doors, her whole body was covered in scratches and she looked terrified

Cassy hugged her tightly as she muttered about evil beings and mudbloods

She sank to the floor as Cassy let go of her. She pulled her knees to her chest and began to rock forwards and backwards

Sirius bent down next to her and tried to touch her shoulder but she jerked away before collapsing completely. Sirius easily picked her up bridal style. James, Cassy and Remus started to look through the many doors until they found Lily in one, knocked out in the middle of an empty cell like room. James picked her up as if she were as light as a rag doll and they left as fast as they could.

They put the girls together in one of the spare rooms and Cassy forced the boys to sit in the living room until they woke up.

Lily woke up first...

"Where am I?" She asked groggily

Cassy jumped up from her chair next to the bed and hugged Lily tightly

"What do you remember?" She asked

"Well Brie was missing and we went to find her, then I found her wand and we went into a dark room. Then I'm here...how did I get here?" Lily said as if it was obvious, then she frowned in confusion.

"Potter carried you here, actually you'd better go see the boys, they're worried sick, especially Potter" Cassy said as she sat back down

"What about Brie?"

"After we lost you she ran into us before collapsing, Black carried her here, now go see the boys" Cassy answered as she looked at Brie's still form.

Lily then left, still feeling a bit shaky. She got to the living room and was suddenly attacked by a mass of black hair

"God! Get off me Potter, I need to breath and I can't see anything through that mop you call hair!" She said in an annoyed voice as she tried to shake him off.

He let go, a sheepish grin across his face. The boys then asked her what happened and she told them what she told Cassy.

They then sat in silence for what seemed like an age before Cassy came in and said

"Brie's awake, but all she remembers is a strange man talking about mudbloods then it all went dark, suddenly she was in a strange room, tied to a chair, but the rope somehow just disappeared after a little while and that's when she ran into us. She's still quite weak so she's sleeping." Then she sat on the only available seat, next to Remus.

"Its my fault." Sirius said out of the blue

"No it isn't mate" James told him

"It is! If I hadn't kissed her then she wouldn't have got upset and she wouldn't have ran away from me!" He yelled standing up

"You kissed Brie! Did you ask first? How could you! You stole her first kiss!" Cassy cried, she stood up but Remus pulled lightly on the back of her dress and she fell back down next to him

"I didn't steal it! it was just one of those moments when you just do what your heart is telling you" Sirius explained.

Cassy just glared at him and then dragged Lily out of the room to get some rest.

"We've totally forgotten this prank war you know?" Lily told her as she was dragged into Cassy's room.

"Actually I didn't, when you and Brie were asleep I made this-" She riffled through one of her drawers and brought out a piece of parchment

"This is my 'Prank Score Keeper' Every time one team pranks the other this will rate the prank out of 20 and give points according to that rating. It also gives points for special things, like we got points for making our safe room" Cassy said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose again.

The parchment had been split in 2, one side for the girls, one side for the boys. So far the boys had been given points for the trip wire trick (A/N try saying that when your drunk!) which was a 6, 5 points for kidnapping Brie and 19 points for the trap they set up, the girls had been given 10 points for starting the war, 2 for eavesdropping, 12 for making their safe room and 18 for locking the library up.

"Yay we're winning!" Lily said jumping up and down.

Cassy smiled at her.

"Come on, we'll go see how Brie is" She said and they both left to check on their sleeping friend.

The boys were no longer in the living room so the girls were extra careful in every move that they made.

But when they entered Brie's new room she was still sleeping but her hand was being held be Sirius who was sat by her bed, just watching her. The girls left, not wanting to ruin the moment.

In the room with Sirius and Brie

Brie started to stir and Sirius let go of her hand. She opened her eyes and looked around the room before her eyes settled on him.

"I have something to say, so just listen to me. I was a stupid kid, I've grown up since school let out, I ran away from my home and I'm now living with the potters, I've learnt some life lessons, I'm not that stupid kid who treated girls like dirt anymore. Plus your special, your pretty, smart, funny and your a real challenge" He said in about two breaths

Brie smiled slightly, she tried to sit up but failed and Sirius pulled her up and put a pillow behind her head. Sirius then fiddled with the blanket as Brie looked thoughtfully at him.

"I actually believe you, I can't believe I do but there it is." She said quietly.

He jumped off his chair and proceeded to do a little dance. Brie's laughter made him come back to earth. He took her hand and took a deep breath

"Brie, will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled and nodded. He smiled broadly and pulled her out of bed bridal style, they then span round, laughter filled the room.

"Ok ok, stop it, you'll hurt yourself, carrying me around" Brie cried

"No I won't, you're really light!" Sirius told her before carefully putting her back in the bed.

"Yeah, sure. I need to get back to the girls, I'll see you later." She said before starting to slowly make her way out of the room. Sirius grabbed the door for her and she gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

Sirius now looked like he'd slept with a hanger in his mouth, his smile was so big.


	6. well done Pad!

"Hey girls, need to tell you two something..." Brie told Lily and Cassy as they sat on the bed.

Lily nodded for her to continue

"Me and Sirius are kind of...going out?" She told them, both their jaws dropped. Brie smiled shyly.

"But-but he's Black! You hated him! He was a stupid little boy who treated women like nothing!" Cassy cried

"He gave me this big speech about how he'd grown up and how he thought I was smart and pretty and funny" Brie reasoned happily, a huge grin taking over her face

Cassy and Lily looked at each other for a moment before Lily nodded, Cassy sighed

"Ok but this doesn't stop the war-we are going to win! No sharing secrets with your new boyfriend" Cassy said pointing a finger at Brie accusingly

Brie put a hand over her heart "I swear not to tell Sirius anything about our plans"

Lily nodded "Good!"

**The boys**

Sirius twirled into the boys' bedroom and sighed happily before falling onto his bed.

"Someone's happy" Remus stated, smiling slightly as he looked up from his copy of Hogwarts: A history.

"Me and Brie are going out" He cried blissfully.

"Well done Pad!" James yelled, slapping him on the back once he'd sat up.

"Yes well done, well that's 1 guy in our team happy, don't know how I'm going to win over lily though" James said, the smile on his face fading slightly.

Remus shut his book, him and Sirius knowing it was time for a well practised 'She'll come around James!' speech

"Mate, Brie hated me and now we're going out, take the hint!" Sirius cried gleefully.

A small smile appeared on James's face.

"Plus when we win the war you'll get to go one 4 dates with her, that's more than enough time to show her your more mature side" Remus added. James full on grinned at that.

"Tomorrow I want all three of us to have another go at getting into the library" Remus then proclaimed before throwing his book onto his bed and standing over James and Sirius, crossing his arms and wearing a look which clearly said I dare you to say no.

"You just can't let Cassy beat you can you?"James said smirking up at him

"No, I am Remus Lupin. And reading is what I do best according to you, and children please tell me...where are there a lot of books in this house?" Remus replied looking down on them.

"You suitcase" Sirius answered, shaking from suppressed laughter.

Remus flicked him upside the head and rolled his eyes, though a small smile was on his face as he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Did you have to hit me!?" Sirius squealed at the door, rubbing his head and pouting.

"Yes!" Came the muffled reply from behind the door.

Sirius shrugged "He has a point"

James nodded and both of them started getting changed for bed.

A/N hey people! hope you like the chapter, it's shorter but i'm strapped for time!


End file.
